Listen, You're not psychic and I'm not a Fairy
by EclipsingParadise
Summary: Natsu had started his day off dead…well more like the past four hundred years, so how did he end up like this!
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day at Magnolia Primary, the sun shone down in golden rays that gently caressed the freshly mown lawns and the shrill chirps of birds could be heard. The sweet scent of flowers wafted through the air, bringing with it an unhealthy dose of pollen. As the amalgamation of people stumble past the school, lamenting their dreary life, they stop, in what can only be described as awe at the grand stature of the looming building. Above them, the tall stone tower sits in all its radiance, seemingly holding both wisdom and sophistication just beyond their pitiful grasp, mocking them for all they are not. All in all, it was the absolute last place Natsu should have been _near_ , let alone _inside_.

Though, to say the staff had _let_ Natsu inside would have been a downright lie. Even on the off chance that one of students, or staff, could actually _see_ him, they sure as hell couldn't _stop_ him.

Being dead did that to people.

Natsu often found that it didn't bother him as much as it should of, after all he's had a 400 year adjustment period. So what if people walked through him, claimed he didn't exist and generally ignored his existence, it wasn't like that was any different from when he was alive. Plus, as a ghost (or spirit as Natsu preferred), Natsu quickly found out that a) walking through walls made for a _way_ cooler entrance and, 2) he could manipulate the physical world in ways he never could before. Hair pulling, pushing desk items onto the ground, hiding one (and only one) sock, skirt flippings, random _small_ fires and general fuckery were just a few of Natsu's favourite pastimes. Hell, last _year_ Natsu spent most of his time pushing things _ever so slightly_ out of this dark haired kid reach. Needless to say, that had been one of his better years.

So when he entered Magnolia elementary, Natsu didn't really expect anything to come of it.

Unfortunately life, or in this case afterlife, isn't a huge fan of consistency.

As creepy as it sounds, Natsu both loved and hated watching the children play. It reminded Natsu too much of his childhood, the hours he spent running around with Zeref. As the children scrambled to line up when the bell sounded, Natsu could not help but feel a pang of jealousy at the thought of his brother. Zeref didn't have to suffer like this, no, Natsu's _perfect_ brother somehow just got to bypass the whole spirit thing and move on. He wasn't stuck like Natsu. And why, oh why was Natsu stuck? He had not a single goddamn clue, though at this point he was sure some withered old dude was having the time of his life watching Natsu's suffering. He was stumped, it wasn't like he had any 'unfinished business' or malevolence to share with the world. Natsu was simply stuck, not bound to an item or person or place. Just simply existing in this hell, unsure of why or when he would be free.

It sucked ass.

'Still' he thought, as he pushed some kids pencil off the desk, for what had to be the fifth time, 'it has _some_ perks.'

As the classroom teacher, some weird old lady, pulled out a large and comically oversized history book, Natsu decided to… _attempt_ to restrain himself from messing with the kid. He may be a fan of annoying the shit outta people but Natsu wasn't a complete asshole, the boy still had a life of his own that he needed to focus on. Sitting sullenly on the kid's desk for the rest of the lesson, Natsu could not believe the stuff the teacher was sprouting.

"This is Bullshit!" He cried as the withered old hag (or teacher) at the front of the room continued to butcher history. His history. Every single word out of her mouth seemed to degrade, belittle and generally insult Natsu, who knew for a fact that his people were _not_ savages, thank you very much. In his anger, Natsu failed to notice that he had accidentally flung an eraser at some random red haired kid during his very manly ghostly fit. Or that said red haired kid had now decided to claim revenge for his 'wounded' head…by throwing his pencil at Natsu. Well, more accurately, towards the actual owner of the desk Natsu had parked his ass on. Time seemed to slow down as the improvised projectile neared its mark, without thinking, Natsu caught the projectile in his outstretched, ghostly hand. As shocked as the little kid behind him all Natsu could think to mutter was, "I must have been really angry to do that first go."

"Miss, Miss!" The red head student cried, "Look what Happy's doing!"

Letting out and exasperated sigh, the teacher turned ready to once again berate Lector for disrupting class only to find, what had to be, an impossible sight before her eyes.

There was Happy, that in itself wasn't an unusual occurrence, but in front of his outstretched hands Lector's pencil hovered in the air. The small class of Kindergarteners broke out in screams of both delight and terror. "Happy! Look!" and "How are you doing that?!" were the most common shouts that filled the once quite room. The teacher watched on in confusion as the class got up from their seats and crowded the blue haired boy, their childish voices rising in their excitement. Happy was shocked to say the least; he had been, up until this point, practically invisible to the rest of his year. The other kids often ignored him, or others like Lector always picked on him because of his name. Flabbergasted, the teacher did to Happy what she did to every student who posed a threat to, as she put it, "the sanctity of higher education".

"YOUNG MAN, MARCH YOURSELF TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" She screeched, her withered eyes trained on the young hooligan who dared to interrupt her class. 'Magic' or not, Magnolia primary was a place of education, not some showground for cheap parlour tricks. After a brief moment of baited breaths and inactivity, she shouted once more, "NOW!"

Spurred on by the shouting, Happy did what any kid that age would do in this situation, he ran off crying, confused beyond belief. "HEY! It wasn't his fault it was that little red headed bastard!" Natsu yelled, completely oblivious to the fact it was actually em his/em fault. Attempting to rein in her overly excited students, the teacher remained oblivious to Natsu's rant and overly dramatic exit. "Stupid old hag." He muttered, walking through people and walls alike in his annoyance. After a colourful rant on teachers, history and little red headed shits, Natsu found himself face to face with what had to be the shortest man he'd ever seen in all of his 487 years of…not living. The elderly man walked right past Natsu, each step of his somehow conveying an overarching sense of power and purpose.

"T-this man…he can't be!" Natsu gasped, feeling his ethereal body almost melt away from the extreme power radiating from the man. Looking up, the elderly man smiled at him. _Smiled! At him!_

"Y-you can…see me?"

Nodding the elderly man extended a wrinkled hand in Natsu's direction. "You look amazed, have you never met another medium before?" silently shaking his head, Natsu briefly recalled the last two mediums he had ever met. One, Mavis, had been his brother's wife while the other…had been a man who called himself Hades. Natsu never really talked to Hades despite that fact he was, for a long time, the only one Natsu _could_ talk to, not that he'd wanted to in the slightest. Hades had...well honestly, scared the crap out of Natsu. With the constant obsession over the Grand spirit world, the messing around with voodoo hearts and having committed some pretty messed up and majorly evil crimes, Hades had not made the best of company. Mavis, on the other hand, he liked. She was noble, incredibly intelligent and loyal to a fault, fierce yet incredibly kind hearted. The perfect person to care for his brother after Natsu had… _passed_. He'd missed talking with her and by extension, Zeref. Natsu missed his nephew, August, as well. It broke Natsu's heart to watch that baby grow old and loose so much in such a cruel and unforgiving world. After August's death, Natsu couldn't bear to watch any more friends or family die, and so he locked himself away. For a couple of decades he sat underground before he decided to wander the earth. This was, unfortunately, how he ran into Hades. Thus beginning a long tradition of following the lives of strangers.

Looking at the old man, Natsu could feel the same comforting light radiating off him that had once come off Mavis.

"Generally speaking," he started, "kindergarteners don't have the ability to break the laws of physics, even if they don't understand them. That couldn't have something to do with you, now could it?"

At the stern glance the old man threw his way, Natsu was embarrassed to admit that he, a 487 year old spirit cursed to wonder these mortal planes, began to sweat, metaphorically of course, at the old man's accusations.

"Now, as I see it," the old man started, "you've been interfering with the mortal realm, is that correct Mr…?"

"Dragneel, Etherious Natsu Dragneel."

At this point Natsu was shaking despite the shade being thown in his direction, he had been alone for so long, yet here was this, not really, kind old man willing to actually _speak_ to him. It was like a dream…if the dead could dream, that is.

"I'm Makarov Dreyar, I would say it's a pleasure but I'm not fond of lying, in fact I have half a mind to seal you away. Surely you understand that these are human lives you are messing with!" Makarov eyed him, as if trying to decide whether to blast his ass out of here or let him be. Usually Natsu would find the mere possibility of been stared down by a midget hilarious, but with the aura of power the old bastard was emitting, he thought it best to at least not be a total jerk.

To begin with, obviously.

Attempting to straighten his usual impish grin, the one which had Mavis swearing up and down that Natsu was up to no good, he looked as seriously as he could as the barely two foot man. Suffice to say, he did poorly. Sighing at Natsu's look of half-constipation and half-grimace that had somewhat crossbred with a pirate, Makarov continued with a wave of his hand.

"However, I'm prepared to overlook it this time _if_ you're willing to do me a couple of… _favours_."

A raised eyebrow was all he received in response. An unimpressed eyebrow raise at that. Unperturbed, he continued, "I have studied numerous supernatural phenomenon in my years and I dare say I could make it worth your while."

"Really? And what could you possibly give me that would make me even _consider_ helping some old saggy grandpa?"

"Freedom. I could send you to the afterlife Natsu."

"You've seen my dead ass float my way through this school for decades and now, _NOW,_ you offer to help?!"

Makarov only chucked, amused by the ironically lively spirit. "It never seemed important before, although if you're happy like that…"

"You little elf bastard! That's blackmail", Natsu cried. There was no way in hell he'd be swindled by a grandpa. Not again!

Coughing, Makarov stroked his thinning facial hair. "It's not blackmail, just a little incentive to get these old bones moving. Nothing too difficult, mind you, just a few demons scuttling through the air ducts and such, nothing a brat like you can't handle. Although, if you're not interested-"

"Fine! But that better be all!"

"Well, that could be all but as you can see, I'm much too old to move fast but if you were to…befriend that poor, young boy, who's day you've ruined," Makarov added pointedly, "I might find it in my heart to move faster."

Weighing up the pros and cons of the situation, Natsu was left with only one option. "Fine you dirty old pervert! Don't think I don't know about your messed up magazine collection."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Off you go!" With a wave of his hand the old man dismissed Natsu, seemingly done with his presence.

Giving the old man the ghostly bird, Natsu swallowed his pride and began to concentrate, seeking out the presence of the corrupted souls. Demons, as the humans liked to call them. Stretching his out his own consciousness through the area, he locked onto the suffocating aura and entered the spirit realm.

Natsu shuddered as he began his trek through the spirit realm, he had never liked this place one bit. It was almost an exact mirror image of the 'real' world but everything was covered in this sort of…goo? It was like looking at the surface of an opal, an opal that constantly shifted and twisted. And wasn't particularly colourful, or pretty…or nice…in anyway.

So yeah, _exactly_ like an opal.

Opal examples aside, Natsu could never figure out why so many spirits spent their time here, it was hella creepy and the constant whispers of the damned felt…off putting, even for a ghost like himself. Really, the only advantage to staying here was that he could interact with the physical world with ease. Generally speaking, a spirit in the physical plain _could_ move objects but it was, like, 100x harder. Okay, a little exaggeration, but unless a spirit was experiencing a powerful emotion like anger, or anxiety the odds of actually successfully interacting with the world were next to none…unless you had some major tricks up your sleeve. Putting aside his notions of the spirit realm, Natsu began to spread his awareness, searching for the corrupted souls who were causing all the trouble. As the heavy feeling of dread overtook his senses and Natsu knew he was in the right place.

The 'demons' noticed his presence right away, their swirling black silhouettes turning abruptly to face him. I would have been hilarious, in a morbid sense, if there wasn't ten of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Natsu's eyes widened at the sight before him, three he could take well enough, five was pushing it. Ten?

Doubtful.

"A few demons my ass! What the hell old man!"

 **I've taken quite a large break but hopefully you'll be seeing more of me and more updates in the near future. I also want to thank everyone across multiple platforms for being generally amazing with your lovely reviews, follows, favorites, bookmarks, kudos and votes! I means a lot! I'd also like to give a special thanks to @animecrazy127 on wattpad and mdelpin and Riley Hovey from .**


	2. Chapter 2

If he made it out of here, that old man was getting his ass _haunted_. 'Seriously,' Natsu thought as he ran through another wall, 'who the hell calls ten demons a FEW?!'

Viscously clipping through the murky outlines of the living, he came to an opening, perfect for a fight. Smirking, Natsu crossed his arms and waited for the tell-tale shadows of the chasing demons to emerge. They were fast, Natsu would give them that, but they couldn't do what he could. A sinister smile made its way to his face as he realised on small detail that would make Makarov practically shit himself.

Collateral damage was a bitch.

* * *

Transporting himself back to the land of the living was more effort than he remembered.

Hunched over in apparent exhaustion, Natsu trudged, floated really, towards the overwhelming aura he'd come to associate with Makarov. He continued forward, unfazed by the running and screaming masses of the living, otherwise known as students. Personally, Natsu thought they were overreacting, is was a _tiny_ explosion, yet here they were acting as if the school had blown up when it was only _one classroom_.

"These people really need to learn perspective."

Walking though the solid oak door, Natsu practically curled in on himself as the sight of the disappointed look Makarov was giving him. That was until, he had the grand realisation that, fuck it. He was four hundred and eighty six years old dammit! If the old man didn't like how he handled it, he could kiss Natsu's ghostly ass. Standing taller, Natsu look Makarov dead in the eye and announced grandly; "I beat the ever-loving snot outta of those demons…and also part of your school."

"I gathered." Makarov dryly retorted, "I hate to think you caused all that damage with nothing to show for it."

"I think the words you're looking for are; _'Thanks Natsu, you really saved my ass!'_ And also, _'I have no problem sending you to the afterlife, in fact put a good word in for me because the way I'm looking, I've only got another week at best.'_ "

Dismissing all his rage, Makarov sighed deeply before continuing, "Honestly at this point, I just want to get rid of you, so long as you've patched things up with the child, I'll preform the ritual."

Crap, the kid! How could he forget the kid?! Screw it, Natsu had waited too long for this, he wasn't going back now.

"Y-yeah, the kid…all solved here! No problem. Good to go!"

Did he mention he was an awful liar?

Makarov didn't buy it for a second, however playing along would be better. "…Sure. Now stand in the centre while I begin the chant."

As Makarov begun the chant, Natsu could feel the spiritual energy being channelled around him as a funnelling vortex appeared, finally it would be over, this hellish existence. He'd see Zeref again, Mavis, August (although they've technically never met) and…Igneel! He began to rise, his ethereal body coming closer to the light. His ghostly finger grazed the light when-

 **THUD**

"The hell?"

Makarov couldn't hold it in anymore.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You brat! Did you really think that would work? Surely you know that one of the things that bind spirits to the mortal plane is unfinished business. And with the way you left things with Happy, I'd say that deal we have looks mighty unfinished."

For a spirit with multiple centuries under his belt, Natsu certainly didn't act his age. Though in his defence, while the idea of a temper tantrum was defiantly on the table, Natsu went with the simple age old pout as he slowly floated out of the room. He knew what he needed to do, even if he didn't enjoy being ordered around. After all Dragneel men always honoured their promises. If Makarov hadn't stopped him there was no doubt in Natsu's mind that Igneel would have given him an earful and sent him right back to finish the job.

His pout softened at the thought of Igneel. For him, he'd do it right. Straightening up his stance, Natsu smiled to himself, if he could do this one thing maybe he would finally find peace.

* * *

Wiping a tear from his eyes, Makarov watched the dejected form float out the room. Perhaps he had been too cruel?

"Master Makarov", his assistant interrupted, knocking once at the still shut door, "all the students have evacuated from the west wing and the blaze is out."

"Good, good. How soon can we start reparations?"

"W-well…about that…Tataros sent a representative over to check the damage and…" Mira, Makarov's assistant, trailed off.

"And?" Makarov raised an eyebrow at the closed door, not at all happy with the direction this conversation was going.

"The representative, I believe he was called Jackal, said we weren't covered for explosions. He said this one's coming out of the schools pocket."

Curling his fists, all but shaking from rage, Makarov dismissed Mira.

"Thank you. That will be all Mira."

Too cruel? TOO CRUEL?! What a joke. That brat deserved it!

"I'm going to make him pay me back, one way or another."

* * *

You think finding a blue haired kid would be easy, wouldn't you? You'd be dead wrong obviously.

Natsu had scoured every edge of the school and had yet to run into the kid. He'd checked the classrooms, the playground, the canteen, and the ovals and even, god forbid, the bathrooms and what did he have to show for it? Nothing. Natsu was seriously worried the kid had gone and gotten himself killed!

Giving up, he floated down next to the trunk of a blossoming tree. He was exhausted. Natsu was, somehow, physically tired from fighting ten demons and 'running' around trying to find this kid. He was done. Being like this, it was hell. Sure he could laugh it off, he'd gotten good at that over the years, but every day it got harder. He'd stupidly pushed forward, all these years and for what. Natsu was now four hundred and seventy years in the future without hope and without…anything.

He.

Was.

Done.

For some foolish reason, Natsu wondered that if he closed his eyes right now, he'd just float away into oblivion. It sounded wonderful. So he did.

Except oblivion was loud.

And apparently sobbed.

Peaking open an eyelid, Natsu confirmed that oblivion was also blue.

And a child.

 _-Wait, what?!_

Leaping up, Natsu was face to face with the sobbing blue haired kid from the history class. While Natsu was stunned to finally find Happy, Happy was more so to see funny ghost who had gotten him in trouble.

"IT'S YOU!" they shouted in unison, accusing fingers jabbing the other in the chest…or they would have if one of the party wasn't a ghost.

Apparently unfazed by the way his finger phased through Natsu's body, Happy jumped up and stared at Natsu accusingly.

"Why are _you_ here? Haven't you done enough?"

"D-done enough?!" Natsu sputtered, indignant. "I'll have you know that without me that other punk would have killed you!"

"…killed me? Do you even remember what happened..?"

Casually shrugging, Natsu glided around Happy's head, seeming amused at how unimpressed Happy was about Natsu's ghostly form. Huh, kids these days aren't impressed by anything anymore.

"All I know is that without me, you would have been toast kid."

With his small fists shaking it took Happy no small amount of effort and restraint to not tackle the spirit. That was really the only reason he hadn't yet, after all it wasn't exactly like he could punch him. What an annoying spirit! It was almost like the stories Happy's mother used to tell him, the ones about scary dragons and mischievous…faeries.

"That's what you are, isn't it?!"

"Kid, I literally have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a fairy!"

Natsu blinked.

He blinked again. He blinked for a third time even though he really had no reason to.

Here he was, some dead, old ass ghost and this kid has the audacity to call him a fairy? Natsu couldn't be entirely sure, but he knew damn well he wasn't no damn fairy. Faeries had wings, and sparkly shit and probably didn't look like they killed people for a living…pardon the pun.

"N-no kid I think you have it wrong – "

"- fairy! Fairy! I found a fairy!"

He ran around Natsu's leg, his chants increasing in volume. Natsu couldn't stop the little eyebrow twitch every time he said 'fairy'. Still it was bearable until the little brat had the audacity to take credit for his stunt.

" ! Did you know I can move things with my mind?"

"Get it right, its , I never married! And listen kid, you're not psychic and I'm _not a fairy_!"

Pouting, Happy stop momentarily to glance at Natsu.

"Silly…I was only joking…I know I can't, but all the other kids think I can."

Tears grew in his eyes at the thought of facing his classmates. There was no way they wouldn't figure out he couldn't do what that asked. Then he would be known as the weirdo and the liar. He sat dejected on the ground. No one would ever like him.

"Hey now kid, no tears. I don't do well with the tears. C'mon tell me what's the matter."

"They're going to hate me…"

And for the first time in centuries, Natsu had an idea.

"They can't hate you if they don't find out…say, you ready to put on a show?"

* * *

"wooooooowww! Happy make this move!"

 _Shwoosh!_

The children cheered, seemingly delighted at the speed in which the pencil impaled the tree.

"Now this Happy! This one!"

Sighing, Natsu bent down and grabbed the rock. It had taken a couple tries to coordinate their routine, but now their act was flawless. Making the rock slightly dip and hover in the air as he brought it up, he waited till Happy's hand left his temple and shot out to the left. Giving a half assed chuck in the general direction of his hand, the awed screams of the children had since lost its appeal.

"Awwww that one didn't go as far…"

Stupid kid…he should try being dead and chucking stones for an hour. Natsu's throw was perfect.

"Meh, everyone is a critic…" he sighed. "Happy can we go now? I'm boooorrreeddd."

Nodding, happy waved to the crowd. "It's getting late, I've gotta go!"

The crowd erupted in complaint, further circling the duo and ensnaring Happy. Nodding to Happy, who then put his fingers to his temple, Natsu started shoving children out of the way.

Man he was gonna miss this.

Scattering in fear, the two were soon left alone. With a wave of his hand he and Happy were off.

"autobots, roll out."

"…How do you know about transformers? I thought you were dead and like suuuuupppeeerrr old."

"I am."

"…so…"

Happy waited expectantly.

"I'm dead, what else am I going to do, not watch transformers? Impossible."

With a thoughtful look, Happy nodded like it all was decided.

"I guess this means we're friends."

'Friends…' Natsu mused, yes, he liked the sound of that.

The two ended up walking home together, oblivious to the giggles from the pair of high schoolers off in the distance.

"What's going on you two?"

"Nothing Erza, we just saw something stupid."

Shaking her head at the vagueness of her friends Erza left, leaving Gray and Lucy to share a look.

Natsu didn't see Makarov for another two years, in fact he had completely forgotten about the deal. Instead he spent all his time with Happy. The two had become inseparable, especially considering the laws of space time and mortality didn't apply to one of them.

Neither of them could have anticipated Makarovs arrival at Happy's classroom. Calling the child out into the hallway, Makarov reassured himself. He was making the right decision.

"Happy…Natsu…I know you two have a very…close bond but, I've decided its time…" he paused, shifting uncomfortably under Happy's suspicious gaze, "…to send Natsu home."

The protest was immediate and every bit as heartbreaking as Makarov had feared.

"y-you can't…no. He's my friend and you can't send him anywhere! He doesn't want to go anyway, right Natsu?

…Natsu?"

Swallowing hard, Natsu weighed up his options. On one hand he could finally be at peace, after all what's the chance of finding another medium this strong. On the other hand he would be leaving the kid- Happy behind. Grimly he made his choice.

"Look Makarov, maybe we can wait..? I mean sure you've got one foot in the grave as it is but maybe I could hang aroun- "

"Natsu…" Makarov interrupted gently, "…haven't you held on long enough?"

"B-but-"

It was Happy's turn to speak up.

"-No. I'm sorry Natsu. I was being selfish. It's just…I'll miss you so, so much Natsu!" he waved his hand wildly to emphasis. After a long silence, he nodded to Makarov, who retuned one. And just like that, the decision was made. Odd, Natsu thought, that he didn't get to make the final choice, it was after all, his decision to make. Although, as he found himself being led away, he absently noted that he was glad he didn't have to make it. Either way, if he has chosen, he would have been haunted by it.

Sparing a glance back at happy, Natsu hoped Happy would remember him…he was going to miss the kids company.

"Hey now, don't cry. I'll keep an eye out for you, though I better not see you too soon, ya hear?"

He nodded, tears running down his cheeks.

Natsu would really miss this kid.

"Follow me Natsu, I think it's about time for you to rest"

"Yeah…I'd like that."

Makarovs eyes softened, he was going to miss the damn brat. Of course he'd never let him know that. Clearing his throat and wiping, what were definitely not tears, from his eyes, Makarov grounded himself to perform the ritual properly.

Natsu barely paid any mind to the rising chants behind him, instead he raised his head. To think he'd be finally moving on, after all these years…it was surreal. Light gathered around him, forming a circle that slowly rose in bright tendrils. Every point of contact between him and the light made him feel a little more solid, a little less of the spirit world. And for a moment, it was so utterly and unbelievably bright that he had to screw his eyes shut…and then…nothing.

Natsu waited, not daring to breathe.

Peeking open an eye slowly, he found himself face to face with an equally stunned Makarov…

…it didn't work.

"N-natsu…I don't understand, it should have worked…I'm sorry my child."

"i-its fine."

He couldn't stand being here any longer. It hurt more than he could have ever thought. Natsu needed to go, maybe he'd haunt some family living in a country house again, or pretend to be a demon and scare some kids.

He just needed to be anywhere but here.

So he turned, and walked straight through the wall.

Except he didn't.

Rubbing his nose from the impact, Natsu didn't quite understand what was going on. So he kept walking.

Odd. He couldn't phase through the wall.

After a minute of stunned silence, Natsu made his assessment of the situation known.

"The fuck?"

Picking his jaw off the ground, Makarov looked at Natsu in utter amazement. Sure the child was an idiot who walked into the wall three times to make sure he couldn't go through it, but Natsu looked…solid.

"This is…unprecedented."

"Huh?"

"Natsu…give me your wrist."

Wordlessly handing is arm over, Natsu marvelled at the feeling of Makarovs, abet wrinkly old man skin, on his. Being touched felt so weird.

…being touched..?

"Natsu…I can touch you! You-you have a pulse!"

What.

What the absolute fuckity fuck.

* * *

After that Makarov insisted on keeping me under close observation, although we never did figure out why I came back. He believed the spell backfired and I…well I believe…I believe that this is my real chance at life. That someone out there is looking out for me.

On a lucky side note, I ended up getting to see Happy every day, as his new history teacher. Makarov was more than happy to offer me the newly vacated teaching position, that old hag could never keep her facts straight anyway.

I know they're out there, watching over me, and there isn't a day that goes by without me thinking of them but I'm going to give this a real chance. When I get there, I want to tell them where I've been, what I've done. I want them to meet Happy and most of all I want them to know I'm grateful. Even if it's taken so long to get to this point.

To all of you up in the stars; Igneel, Zeref, Mavis, August and Makarov, I'll see you again some day…I know I will.


End file.
